This application relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to ratcheting wrenches. Ratchet wrenches have been provided generally with multiple elements, such as pawls and levers, located in the head of the wrench to permit ratcheting and to control direction. These constructions generally require complex assembly and manufacturing processes. For example, a common type ratchet wrench, such as Snap-on, Inc., model no. F872 round head ratchet, provides for selective ratcheting in either direction. The wrench includes cam surfaces of the pawl that are designed to allow for tightening of a socket while the cam is in a first position allowing rotation only in one direction, such as clockwise. When the wrench is rotated in a counterclockwise direction a gear rotates and ratchets.
Wrenches that provide large amounts of torque that are made of few components have been known. Examples are strap wrenches, ratcheting tube wrenches and pipe wrenches. Such wrenches may have pivots which require the wrench to be assembled of more than one piece. Also, wrenches such as strap wrenches require adjustment of the straps generally in order to provide sufficient amounts of torque. In addition, such wrenches are not easily manufactured through automated manufacturing processes.
Also such wrenches do not provide a proper geometry and construction to allow for the teeth or serrations in the head of the wrench to provide for dual functionality of torquing and also ratcheting. Generally, serrations that provide for torque must be large in order to take up the hoop stress imparted during torquing. Serrations that provide for ratcheting are generally small to allow for low torque so that the teeth may move on and off the corner of a fastener. No known wrenches provide a proper geometric construction that provide for serrations that have dual functionality of torquing and ratcheting. Therefore, a wrench is desired that has one major piece and provides for ratcheting and/or release of the fastener during non-torquing rotation.